Little Wings
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Kaylee, an orphan girl with fairy wings, is found on the Watchtower. The eighteen inch tall eight year old doesn't know how she got there but she knows all the heroes. What will happen to this little girl?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a totally unfamiliar surrounding. Feeling kind of scared I wonder how I got here. As I look around I become more and more frightened. My purple eyes well with tears. Just moments ago I was standing at my parent's grave. How did I get here? Where is here anyway?

I feel my wings beat frantically under my waist length dark brown hair. "Hello? Is anybody here?" My eighteen inch tall frame shakes with fear. "Hello?" I say again louder this time. I'm crying now because I'm really scared. Where am I? I look around again. I think I'm in a closet. It's kind of dark in here. I'm afraid of the dark. Tears are now streaming down my face. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I try to get out of wherever I am. My small fists pound on the door in front of me. "Hello?" I'm about ready to give up when all of a sudden the door finally opens. I see the Flash in front of me.

His eyes widen when he notices me but he quickly regains his composure. "What's your name little one?" "Kaylee." "How did you get here?" "I don't know." He takes me by the hand. "Let's go find your family." "You're not going to find them." He seems somewhat surprised. "What do you mean?" I feel my wings droop. "They're dead." "I'm sorry. How old are you?" I'm not sure what this has to do with anything but I tell him that I'm 8.

He leads me to a group of heroes. I recognize all of them. "Guys this is Kaylee. I found her in the supply closet." So that's where I was. He tells them everything I told him. I look at all the heroes feeling kind of nervous. I think they want me to say something. "Hi." Superman smiles at me. "Hello Kaylee. Welcome to the Watchtower." I don't feel nervous anymore. How could I possibly be nervous? I'm surrounded by the world's greatest superheroes. How awesome is that?


	2. Chapter 2

I look around the Watchtower with a broad grin on my face. This place is incredible! Soon my stomach growls causing me to blush. Flash, who's giving me a tour, smiles. "No need to be embarassed Kaylee. I'm hungry too."

He leads me to the cafeteria. I look around. I can't believe that we're the only ones here. "So what do you like to eat?" "Well...What are my options?" It's not that I'm a picky eater. I'm just curious. "I'll give you a boost." He reaches down and then stops. "You have wings." Well it's about time somebody noticed. "Yeah I do. Is that a problem?" "No. Not really. I've just never seen wings like yours before." He seems kind of flustered. "What um...kind are they?" Never been asked that before but then again there's a first time for everything. "They're fairy wings." "Well they're fairy pretty." I roll my eyes. Worst. Pun. Ever. But I am proud of my wings. They're purple like my eyes and they have navy blue edges. "Thank you fairy much." I can not believe I said that.

We eventually settle on pizza. "So Kaylee can you fly with those wings?" "Did you think they were just for decoration? Yeah I can fly with them. I just have to jump off a high object first. What did you mean when you said that you'd never seen wings like mine before?" "Well Hawkgirl has wings but they're feathery. Yours are like butterfly wings. Do you want me to keep them secret?" "No. I think I'd enjoy flying with people like her. I've never had anybody to fly with before." "Well on the Watchtowet there's quite a few people who can fly. If you want I can gather them up after you finish eating so you can fly with them." I grin like a jackal. "That would be awesome. I can hardly wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Two-fer Tuesday...I just felt like it. Some P.O.V switching.

* * *

After I finish my pizza Flash leads me to a BIG room. More than enough room to fly in here. "I'll be back in a flash."

Sure enough he comes back really soon with Superman and Supergirl. He explains that the rest of the fliers are on missions. Superman looks at me. "Flash said that you wanted fliers for some reason." I smile and show my wings. "Can you guys please fly with me?" They seem shocked for a second. Then Supergirl looks at me. "Sure Kaylee." I notice a stack of boxes. Perfect jumping off poing. I climb to the top. "Ready when you guys are."

I jump off and then for the first time ever I'm not flying alone. Grinning broadly I even find myself doing a few loop-de-loops. "I am so jealous right now." Can't say I blame Flash. If I were in his shoes I'd be jealous too. I continue flying for about an hour. Then I (somewhat reluctantly) land with Superman and Supergirl. "Thanks so much you guys. That was my first non-solo flight." "It was my pleasure Kaylee. You're an excellent flier." That coming from Superman, is some compliment. Supergirl grins. "You let me know when you want to do that again." "Will do."

Soon it's just me and Flash alone in the room. "Thank you so much Flash! That was a blast!" "You're welcome Kaylee." I smile and then yawn. "Getting sleepy?" I rub my eyes. "Little bit." He takes me by the hand. "Let's find a place for you to go to sleep."

He leads me to a door labelled Flash which he proceeds to open. "But this is your room." "No buts. I'm not using the bed anyway." I can tell that there's no use in arguing further so I climb into the bed. "Good night Kaylee." "Good night Flash." Since I now feel exhausted I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Flash's P.O.V

After tucking Kaylee in I put a Do Not Disturb sign on my door. That should do it. Then I run off. Superman stops me. "Where's Kaylee?" "She's asleep in my room. Kid's had a long day." He nods. "So I checked the supply closet where you found her. There's not one clue on how she got there. Batman didn't find anything either." "And he's the World's Greatest Detective." This is more serious than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

In the light of a new day I rub sleep from my eyes. Where am I? Oh yeah. I'm in Flash's room on the Watchtower. I climb out of the bed and look around. Since I don't have a change of clothes I'm still in my old outfit. Which happens to be my favorite. I'm wearing a blue T-shirt with a daisy pattern, black pants and white flats.

I'm about to leave the room until I remember that I didn't make the bed. It takes some effort but I think I did an O.K job.

I push on the big metal door in front of me. To my surprise it recognizes me and opens. I walk out of the room still feeling a little shocked. Then Batman appears in front of me. That startled me a little. "Going somewhere?" I gulp. Am I the only one who thinks that voice is kind of scary? "Not really. I'm just wandering around." He looks at me seeming a little suspicious. Does he want something from me?

I'm starting to feel really nervous when Flash shows up. "What's going on here?" I shrug my shoulders. Batman glances at me one more time then heads off. I don't think that he likes me too much. "Are you hungry Kaylee?" I shake my head. I'm never very hungry in the morning.

Later, at about 11 o'clock, I do enjoy some French toast. I wonder why they call it that. "So what do you want to do today?" "I have no idea." He smiles. "I'm sure I can think of something." Why do I get the feeling that this means trouble? Because, as it turns out, Flash is a bit of a prank puller.

My heart pounds as I run away from an angry looking Batman. At least I got away safely. I manage to catch my breath. Then I look around. Where in the Watchtower am I?

There's a lot of planes in here. At least I think they're planes. Come to think of it they look more like rockets. Whatever they are they're really cool. I wonder what they're called. One of them is different from the others. It looks like a bat. Bet I know who it belongs to.

I continue looking at my surroundings. I guess that the...aircraft is for the non-fliers. I find Hawkgirl working on one of them. "Hi." She looks at me. "Looks like you found the hangar Kaylee." "So that's where I am. Do you need any help fixing the..." "It's called a Javelin and I'm just about finished." Sure enough she finishes quickly. Then she puts the toolbox next to her away and wipes sweat from her brow. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want to join me?" I nod and follow her out of the hangar.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is shorter. Sorry snyderk161.

* * *

I think it's cool being with Hawkgirl. We both have wings which if you ask me is kind of awesome. "Why are you so small? I'm sorry. That was kind of rude." I take a sip of my lemonade. How exactly do I explain to her that it's my fairy blood? "It's just the way I am." That answer should work. She doesn't seem entirely satisfied with my answer but she does acknowledge it.

Later she walks off. I decide to leave the cafeteria as well. Not much to do in there after all. As I walk through the Watchtower I think about my parents. My Mom, Sarah, was tall, thin, and blonde. She had blue eyes and a wonderful smile. My Dad, Mark, had warm brown eyes,brown hair and a contagious laugh. He was a little taller than my Mom and sometimes he would sing me to sleep. Sometimes I'd ask why I was different from them. They'd smile and tell me "Because you're our special girl and we love you." I always felt all warm inside when they said that. Now I'll never hear them say that again.

I stop in my tracks. I can tell my wings are drooping. They respond to my emotions. My Mom would sometimes call them my mood wings. She loved to tell jokes and puns. What I wouldn't give to hear a joke from her now. Or a song from my Father. I miss my parents so much. Seems that there's only one thing I can do for them now. Cry. The tears that are forming rivers down my face are bittersweet. They're tears that I can't seem to stop.

Through my blurred vision I see Flash come towards me. He notices me crying and he does something that stops the tears. Something that I never would have expected but do enjoy. He hugs me. I don't stop it since it's just what I needed. Instead I hug him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Some P.O.V switching.

* * *

I like being with Flash. He's really nice to me. All the people I've met on the Watchtower are nice to me. Except Batman. To be honest he kind of scares me. I wonder if he even likes me. He doesn't seem to. It's not my fault I suddenly appeared in the Watchtower's supply closet. What does he have against me? I'm only 8 years old and 18 inches tall. It's not like I can hurt him or anything.

I quickly dissmiss the issue. I feel like going flying. I make my way to the big room I flew in yesterday. When I arrive there I look for my jumping off point. To my surprise it's not there. I'm not exactly panicked because of its disappearance but I am kind of disappointed. I scan the room for another jumping off point. Great. There's nothing. Can't go flying now.

I'm about to leave the room when Superman enters. What's he doing here? He eventually notices me. "Hi Kaylee." "Hi." What does he want me to say? "I heard you crying. Are you alright?" I shrug my shoulders. "I've been worse." That's definitely true. I had a fever once. Not fun. "I bet you're looking for your jumping off point." My eyes widen. Who tipped him off? "How could you possibly know that?" "Just a hunch." Okay then. Good hunch. "Well your hunch is right. As you probably know I have to jump off a high object before I can fly." "Like a baby bird." I blush. "Exactly. So what brings you here?" "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone." Whoever said I was? "Okay. And?" "And I was wondering if this is the best place for you." Boy is he starting to seem like a worrywart. "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine." "Alright Kaylee." "I'm wondering about something too." He seems interested. "Really what is it?" "Does Batman like me? Because he doesn't seem to." He sighs. "Batman isn't really a people person. He just needs some time to adjust to you. Okay?" "Why isn't he a people person?"

Judging by the look on his face, he was hoping to avoid that question. "Maybe you'll find out when you're older." Yeah and maybe the moon is made of green cheese. "Alright. So where is my jumping off point?" "You mean the stack of boxes?" I nod. "It's too unstable." Buzzkill. "How am I going to fly then?" He looks a little sheepish. "Let's see. You're eighteen inches tall right?" Give the man a prize. "So you'd probably need a jumping off point that's a minimum of 3 feet tall." "Yeah that sounds about right." "Flash bring it in!" Okay he lost me. Bring what in?

Flash comes holding a smooth wooden stepstool that's about 3 and a half feet tall. He has a broad smile on his face. "Will this do? Supes made it last night." I nod. "It's beautiful." I notice my name carved on it. "Thanks Superman. I love it!" It's not even my birthday. Grinning eagerly I'm soon doing barrel rolls while Flash and Superman watch. Both of them have smiles as big as mine.

Superman's P.O.V

I have to admit Kaylee's an excellent flier. She seems at home when she's in the air. Her wings are beautiful. The joy on her face when Wally brought in the stepstool definitely made making it worthwhile. I've never seen a more contagious smile on anyone's face. She lands gracefully and smiles at me. After thanking me profusely for the stepstool she hugs me. She looks like she's glowing from how happy she is. Eighteen inches just radiating with pure happiness. How could I not hug her back?


	7. Chapter 7

SomevP.O.V switching.

* * *

I'm always either hungry or tired after I fly. Right now it's definitely the former. I head to the cafeteria as fast as my feet can carry me. There's a lot of people in it this time.

I feel slightly embarassed as most of them stare at me. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Evidently I'm not because they get back to what they were doing before I entered. Not like I mind. Well maybe a little.

Eventually I'm eating a bowl of spaghetti. I finish it relatively quickly which earns me a few stares. The bowl was kind of big but I was hungry. Not anymore. "Told you she'd eat the whole thing." Who said that? I'm pretty sure that the "she" is me though.

Since I'm starting to feel a bit nervous I leave the cafeteria. It's not that I scare easily. I didn't want to be in the cafeteria any longer. I walk around the Watchtower still wondering whose voice that was. I eventually dismiss it because I'm starting to feel tired. I decide to make my way to Flash's room. I'm pretty sure I know how to get there.

Okay maybe I don't. I think I'm lost. Again. Too tired to care much I find a safe place and fall asleep.

Flash's P.O.V

I see Kaylee asleep in the Monitor Room. I smile as I pick her up. I take her to my room and place her in my bed. I'm about to tuck her in until I notice her fitfully tossing back and forth. She's probably having a nightmare. I gently wake her up. Yep. She was definitely having a nightmare. Poor girl looks scared. I ask her if she's alright. She looks at me with those purple eyes of hers. "No I'm not. I had a bad dream." "Want to talk about it?" "Not really. It's painful." I can see pain in Kaylee's eyes. I'm guessing she lost her parents recently. Eight is far too young an age to lose your parents. I wonder how she lost them.

Kaylee's P.O.V

It was just 3 days ago that I got the worst news ever. I was with a babysitter because my parents had gone on a trip for their anniversary. I heard knocking on the door. When I went to go answer it I saw a police officer. I was wondering what he was doing there at first until he looked at me. "Are you Kaylee?" "Yeah." "There was an accident. Your parents are dead." I remember feeling disbelief. "No. You're lying. You have to be." The police officer looks at me with sadness in his light green eyes. "I wish I was. I'm sorry."

Moments later I'm standing alone at their grave. Standing there wishing that the death of my parents was nothing more than a bad dream. Wondering what I'm going to do now that my family is gone. Since I was starting to feel tired I closed my eyes in the hope that when I opened them my parents would still be alive. But when I did open them I found myself in what I later found out was the supply closet on the Watchtower. It was then that I accepted the death of my parents as reality.


	8. Chapter 8

More P.O.V switching.

* * *

The next morning, a Wednesday, Flash leads me to a spot on the Watchtower called the Observation Deck. I look at the Earth and I have to admit it's a nice view. "Just how high up am I anyway?" "Ifyou must know we're 22,300 feet above the Earth." My eyes widen. That's pretty high. "Good thing I'm not afraid of heights." Flash laughs. "Yeah that's definitely a good thing." Then some sort of alarm goes off. "What's happening." "I don't know yet. Come with me." Feeling a little scared I follow Flash.

We soon arrive in a place called the Monitor Room. The numerous screens in it are showing what I'm pretty sure is a bad guy. Superman says that the bad guy's name is Darkseid. He's in the process of causing trouble all over the Earth. But with all the people on the Watchtower fixing the trouble who's going to take care of me? Nervously I ask the heroes my question. They look at me all of them seeming sad. Was it something I said?

After a long and kind of awkward silence Flash is the one who finally speaks to me. "I don't know who's going to take care of you Kaylee." The words hit me hard. "But somebody has to. I'm only 8 years old." And now even though I'm surrounded by heroes I feel alone.

Flash's P.O.V

Kaylee has a good point. Who is going to take care of her while we're handling the trouble caused by Darkseid? It broke my heart to tell her that I didn't know. But it's the truth. I may be fast but I can't be in two places at once. I hate Darkseid. But what I hate even more is having to see Kaylee's pretty purple eyes well up with tears. How can I tell her that it's going to be alright? I can't even convince myself that it's going to be.

Superman's P.O.V

Poor Kaylee. She looks so scared. But then again she has every reason to be. Who can possibly take care of her while we're dealing with Darkseid? What will happen to her? I remember just yesterday she was radiating pure happiness. Now she's radiating something entirely different. Fear. Even with all my powers there's nothing I can do about that. I watch her futilely wipe away her tears. In a small scared voice she asks a question that breaks my heart. A question that I'm not sure how to answer. She looks at all of us with her wings drooping and says "What's going to happen to me now?" Those words end up hurting me more than Kryptonite ever could. I'm pretty sure that they hurt all of us. After all not all pain is physical.

Batman's P.O.V

I recognize the look in Kaylee's eyes. The fear in them. The tears threatening to spill from them. Eight years old and alone. Just like I was in Crime Alley years ago. I see the boy I was in her purple eyes.

Kaylee's P.O.V

I've never felt so scared before. I'm standing in the Monitor Room shaking with fear. How come nobody has answered my question? What's going to happen to me? Who's going to take care of me? I look at the heroes before me. I know that they have to go fight Darkseid. They're all needed. But if they go that leaves me alone in the Watchtower. The only way I won't be alone is dangerous. I could get hurt really bad. They would have to take me with them.


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter...as requested by snyderk161...Batman and Kaylee. P.O.V switching.

* * *

Batman's P.O.V

I will not let Kaylee be a part of the fight against Darkseid. There is another way Kaylee won't be alone. Granted it will reveal my secret identity but it will ensure Kaylee's safety. I'm taking her to the Manor.

Kaylee's P.O.V

Batman says that he's going to take me somewhere safe. Not seeing anything wrong with that I follow him. Soon I'm in his plane heading to a place only he knows.

Bruce's P.O.V

Kaylee nervously follows me. I can tell she's relieved to be out of the Cave. She looks at me without my crime fighting uniform and smiles. "You have my Mother's eyes Batman." "Call me Bruce." "Okay. Are you going to join the fight against Darkseid Bruce?" "In a minute. There's someone I want you to meet. He's going to take care of you during the fight." Despite myself I smile as I introduce her to Alfred. As I leave I hear Kaylee tell me to be careful. I tell her I will.

Kaylee's P.O.V

It's kind of funny when you thing about it. Bruce has my Mom's eyes and Alfred has my Dad's eyes. What are the odds? "Are you hungry Miss Kaylee?" "Not really. Is Bruce going to be O.K?" He smiles. "I have full confidence in his abilities. I believe that he'll be fine."

Superman's P.O.V

I notice Batman come out of his plane. "Where's Kaylee?" "She's at the Manor." Flash's jaw drops. "You took her to the Manor? But that means you revealed your..." "I know. It doesn't matter. The important thing is she's safe." I'm still surprised Bruce took Kaylee to the Manor. Is he going soft?

Flash's P.O.V

Bats took Kaylee to his place? Now I've heard everything. Before I can say anymore about that particular issue Supes splits us up into teams to go handle the trouble Darkseid and his minions are causing. Not like I mind. Well maybe a little bit. But I'm sure Kaylee will be safe with Alfred. I'd love to see what happens when he notices her wings but duty calls.

Kaylee's P.O.V

Alfred's a nice guy and a really good cook. I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that he hasn't noticed my wings. I hear a knock on the door. Wonder who that is.

Alfred answers it. Apparently it's Tim who just came home from school. He seems surprised to see me. "Who are you and how did you get here?" "I'm Kaylee and Bruce brought me here." He doesn't seem very convinced. I watch him head of to have a private conversation with Alfred.

After their conversation Tim looks at me. "So what did you think of the Cave?" "I thought it was kind of scary. I'm afraid of the dark." Tim laughs. Did I say something funny? "Yeah I guess it is kind of scary. But you get used to it." Guess I'll have to take his word for it. "So what is there to do here?" Tim grins. "There's always something to do here. Follow me." I wonder what he has in the works for me.

Whatever his plans are they're postponed by Alfred's somewhat shocked declaration. "My word." I think he noticed my wings.


	10. Chapter 10

For Zump1...glad you like this story so much...some P.O.V switching.

* * *

Tim turns around. "What is it Alfred?" I grin mischeivously. "Nothing much. He just noticed my wings." Tim stares at me. "Your what?" Boy he's taking this well. "My wings." I show them to him. "See?" I have never seen anyone's eyes get that big. "Can I see you fly?" That's probably the best question I've ever heard.

Soon I see awe on Tim's face as I fly high above him. There's so much room to fly in this place. It kind of reminds me of the big room on the Watchtower. "Can you do a barrel roll?" "I think that would be showing off Tim." "Then do it for Alfred." That seems fair.

After I land Tim grins. "That was the coolest thing that I've seen all day." I'm flattered. "Thanks. So how do you know Bruce?" He looks at me quizzically. "Where did that come from?" "Just wanted to change the subject." "Well, to make a long story short, I'm his adopted son." You think you know a guy. "But Superman told me that Bruce isn't a people person." "That's because most of the time he isn't." "I used to think he didn't even like me." "And what do you think now?" "I'm starting to think that he does." I look at my surroundings. Bruce's place is huge but I don't see any sign of his parents.

When I ask Tim where they are he cringes. "Let's just say that they have something to do with Superman telling you that Bruce isn't a people person. Now it's my turn to change the subject. Your wings..." "What about them?" "Are you part fairy?" My eyes widen. "How do you know that?" "I read a lot of fantasy."* "Then explain your disbelief earlier." "That wasn't disbelief. I was startled." "I guess Alfred was startled too." "He doesn't startle easily. But I guess you could say that he was." "I guess I can't blame him. Even Superman was shocked to see my wings." "Who was the first person to notice them?" "Flash." "Well he is the one who found you in the supply closet. And before you ask how I know that it's because Bruce told Alfred..." "And Alfred told you in your private conversation." "Just how long have you known Bruce?" "A few days." "And he's already starting to rub off on you?"

I guess Tim picks up on my confusion. "He's been called the World's Greatest Detective." "I'm not really a detective. I just put 2 and 2 together." "So do you still want to do something?" "Depends on how you define the word something." Tim laughs. I think I like that sound. It reminds me of happier times. Time I had with my parents before they...No. Don't go there Kaylee. Keep it together. Tim looks at me. "Are you O.K?" "Yeah." Of course I'm telling a white lie. But does Tim really need to know that? I don't think so. But my Dad used to tell me that our greatest challenges come from the secrets we keep.

So when Tim asks if I'm sure that I'm O.K a small tear falls from my eye when I tell him the truth. The truth in this case being that I'm not O.K. That even though I've accepted the death of my parents doesn't necessarily mean that part of me still wants them back. He smiles sadly. "I know the feeling." I look up into his green eyes. "Do you really?" "I wish I was lying about that but I'm not." I'm reminded of the police officer who told me that my parents were dead. "I'm sorry." He looks at me. "Your wings are drooping." Really? "They do that sometimes." "I guessed as much. So do you want to play a game or what?" "What game did you have in mind?"

Soon we're playing Scrabble. I'm winning but not by much. Though my win will be increased because it's my turn. Though as I play I wonder how Bruce is doing.

Batman's P.O.V

Kaylee's words ring in my head. Be careful. Usually it's Alfred who says that before I go on patrol of Gotham yet again. But this time it was an eight year old. An eighteen inch tall eight year old. For Alfred and for her I'm being careful. Or as careful as I can be in the middle of a battle. Then again I've been in more than my fair share of battles. So ending this one is easy.

Tim's P.O.V

Kaylee won the Scrabble game but she looks nervous. I ask her what's wrong. She looks at me. "I'm worried about Bruce. I know Alfred told me that he was going to be fine but I'm still kind of nervous." I smile. "If I know him, he's fine." She seems reassured. "Thanks for telling me that." I tell her that she's welcome. She grins. But when dinner time rolls around and there's still no sign of Bruce we both start to worry. Kaylee looks at me and I can tell that she's scared. In a small voice she asks me where Bruce is. I tell her that I wish I knew. She smiles sadly. "So do I."

* * *

*slight nod to Glimare's Daddy not Bats...Tim's quite the fantasy nut in it...Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

As per request(s).

P.O.V switching.

* * *

Superman's P.O.V

The war's just about over but where's Bruce? I call him via comm-link. No answer. Is he ignoring me or in trouble? You can never really tell with him. I wait a while and the try again. Still no answer. When my third try gets nothing I begin to worry. He should've answered. Has something happened to him?

Flash's P.O.V

Superman calls me via comm-link. "You rang?" "This is serious Flash. I've called Batman 3 times and he hasn't answered." "What else is new?" "Flash!" "Sorry. I'll try calling him." Like Superman I try calling Bats 3 times. Each time I get nothing. I guess I should go look for him.

Batman's P.O.V

I slowly gain conciousness. What happened? My head is throbbing. I look at my surroundings. I'm in a cave. The entrance is blocked off by boulders that I know I won't be able to budge an inch. I try using my comm-link and end up learning that it's not working. So much for being careful. But there's always a way out. I make my way to the back of the cave to look for an exit.

Tim's P.O.V

Bruce should be back by now. It's almost time to go on patrol. Where is he? Kaylee's asleep and...I hear a strangled shout of "No!" I know what that means. I run to Kaylee's room and find her sitting upright in her bed breathing heavily. My hunch was right. I can tell that she's had a nightmare. She looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Hi." I smile. "Hi. Want to talk about your nightmare?" Her eyes widen. "How did you know I had one?" "Experience. So do you want to talk about it?" "Are you sure you want to know about it?" "Yes I'm sure. Why do you ask?" "Because Bruce was in it."

Kaylee's P.O.V

Tim's eyes widen but he quickly regains his composure. I'm pretty sure he's wondering why Bruce was in my nightmare. I'd tell him if I knew. Since I don't I just tell him about the nightmare. I feel like I can trust him with it since he knows what I'm going through. In it I saw a different person tell me that my parents were dead. Instead of the policeman tellling me that my parents were dead because of an accident there was someone else. It was Bruce who told me. And I got the feeling that, like Tim, he knows what I'm going through.

Tim's P.O.V

Kaylee doesn't know it but Bruce does know what she's going through. Way too well. I know that his story is pretty similar to hers. He lost his parents at 8 years old too. But he wasn't told that they were dead. He saw them die. And that event lead to him becoming Batman. Speaking of Batman where is he?

Batman's P.O.V

No exit at the back of the cave. Maybe I have something in my utility belt that will help me to get out of here. This is ridiculous. I should be patrolling Gotham by now. Whick makes it a good thing that I...Never mind. Looks like Clark's getting me out of here.

Superman's P.O.V

Having joined Wally's search I'm lifting boulders from a cave entrance. Is that Bruce behind them? It is. Wally shows up and grins. "Never would have expected to see Batman in a cave." Ever the cynic Bruce just glares at him. Eventually he gets in his plane and flies off. I know where he's headed. Gotham City. To patrol no doubt.

Tim's P.O.V

It's late when Bruce finally gets back. Too late to go on patrol. Which explains why he looks peeved. I know that he's really dedicated to Gotham. He asks me where Kaylee is. When I tell him that she's asleep he asks me why I'm not. I grin nervously. "Because I was waiting for you so we could go on patrol." Somehow I get the feeling that was the wrong answer.

* * *

Still working on Chapter 12...but reviews will make me upload it faster.


	12. Chapter 12

To the ever patient snyderk161. Yes, I realize it's short...but it's pivotal to the story. Plus I might upload another one.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night. Can't seem to sleep very well here. Maybe it's the nightmares I keep having. I feel sure that my worry about Bruce is what's causing them. My Dad did tell me that I was empathetic.

I make my way around Bruce's place feeling worried, scared, and somewhat lost. I mean this place is huge. Especially to someone of my size.

I follow the sound of two familiar voices. One is Tim's. I grin because I can tell the other voice is Bruce's.

I arrive in front of them still smiling. "Besides the fact that you're back what did I miss?"

Bruce looks at me. I'm thinking that he's surprised I'm awake. Tim seems happier to see me. "You didn't miss much. Couldn't sleep?" Slightly embarrassed I nod. Even though I'm not scared or worried for that matter I don't feel tired.

Tim asks me to follow him. As I oblige I feel sure rhat something's going to happen. "Kaylee." Sure enough. I turn around. "Yes Bruce?" "What are those?" And here I thought he was the World's Greatest Detective. "They're my wings. Don't you like them?" Tim chuckles as I show off my wings. "So you're a Meta." "Actually..." Tim interrupts. "She's part fairy Bruce." He seems incredulous. Tim smiles. "You have to admit it explains her height." "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." "I wouldn't say that. Alfred's seen my wings too. So have quite a few people on the Watchtower. Including Superman."

Bruce has a now-I've-seen-everything look on his face. Tim, on the other hand, is still smiling. I look at Bruce feeling kind of nervous. I can't help but wonder what he's going to do now that he knows the truth about me. Bruce looks back at me. I think I hear him ask how it's possible for me to be part fairy. "I don't know. But sometimes I wish I do." "You heard that?" "Obviously."

What is he looking at? Tim smiles. "Elf ears are pointed." I chuckle. "Maybe he's never seen anyone who's part fairy before." This gets a laugh from Tim but a glare from Bruce. I definetly like Tim's reaction better.

Moments later I feel exhausted. Tim smiles as he leads me back to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Another short chapter...Maybe I just have a problem writing long ones? And yes snyderk161 this is for you.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning an excellent smell greets me. After making the bed I grin while following my nose. Once I notice the source of the smell my grin broadens. A girl could get used to this.

It's not like I didn't eat well with my parents but this is incredible. I climb into one of the chairs eagerly and...this is why being eighteen inches tall stinks sometimes. I look for something I can use as a boost. Tim notices my problem. Soon I'm sitting on top of an atlas and what has got to be the biggest dictionary I've ever seen.

Later I'm flying above Bruce's head. Granted it was at Tim's insistance but flying never gets old. I even indulge in a few barrel rolls. Aerobatics are fun but I love the sheer awe on Tim's face.

Eventually I land. "So Bruce what did you think?" He just stares at me. I'm beginning to think that I did something wrong. Why doesn't he say something? Maybe I was right. Maybe Bruce doesn't like me. I feel hurt.

Tim looks at me. "Your flying was so good that he's speechless. That's all." "Don't placate me Tim. If he likes it some much I'd prefer he tell me himself." I've never felt like this before.

Bruce looks at me. Please say something. Anything. "Have you always been able to fly?" Part of me wants to scream. "Since I was 5 years old."

Flashback

_I remember my Mom's shriek at my first flight. My Dad just stood there amazed. When I landed he turned to my Mother. "Awfully early for Kaylee to be spreading her wings isn't it Sarah?" She rolled her eyes. "Not funny Mark." I didn't get it either._

End Flashback

Tim seems surprised. "That long?" I nod. "I started working on aerobatics when I was 7. It came to me pretty easily." Tim whistles. "You sure got good in just one year." "I don't like to brag but thanks."

Did you like my flying Bruce?

After a long and kind of awkward silence I finally get what I've been craving.

A nod of approval from Bruce.

I smile as I thank him. Even though that was a small gesture it made my day. I feel absolutely sure of one thing now.

Bruce does like me after all.


	14. Chapter 14

As per request(s)...

* * *

Bruce likes me. I feel almost ridiculously happy. When Tim leaves (I don't know where he's headed) Bruce and I have a private conversation.

"I'm sorry if I scared you on the Watchtower." "It's O.K. Speaking of the Watchtower, am I ever going to go back there? I miss Superman, Hawkgirl and Flash. But I'm kind of conflicted about going back because I like you, Alfred and Tim." "You like me?" "Yeah, you're nice. You've got a funny way of showing it sometimes though. I also like the fact that you have my Mother's eyes. I've only seen it once but you have a nice smile. I've never heard you laugh though. How come you don't laugh? Grown ups need to laugh. They're too serious otherwise. You're too serious period."

Bruce smiles at that. I get the feeling he might have heard something along those lines before though.

"I guess I am too serious. How about I promise to work on that?" "If that means that I'll be seeing your smile more often then it works for me."

Tim appears all of a sudden. "Now I've heard everything. Dick's never going to believe this."

Who's Dick?

"You didn't tell him." "Oh, yes, I did."

Bruce glares at Tim as I fight back the laughter I'm sure is coming. Or at least I tried to fight it. It bubbles out of me. I guess Tim found it contagious because he laughs too. Bruce glares at both of us. I don't know why but I continue to laugh for a little longer. I guess it feels good to laugh. I do stop eventually because I want to ask my question.

"Who's Dick?"

Tim grins. "Someone that everybody likes. You're definitely going to like him. Just beware his puns."

My voice softens. "My Mom told a lot of those. I still like them though." "Well, believe me, you're really going to like him. He's on his way now."

Bruce glares at Tim. He grins. "Don't try to deny the fact they shouldn't meet. They'll bond in more ways than one. He is, after all, a Flying Grayson."

My eyes widen. "He flies too? Cool!"

Tim smiles. "Yeah, it is pretty cool. I'm not sure if you'll fly with him though..." "That's O.K. I just want to meet him." Tim's ears perk up. "He's got excellent timing."

It's not long before I'm meeting Dick. He has my Mom's eyes too. I really do like him. He smiles.

"Looks like I have quite the welcoming committee."

I grin. "I don't like to brag but thanks Dick." "You went and gave me a rep, Tim?" "You do that just fine on your own." "Geez, thanks Tim. I'm flattered. And, yes, I guess I do have a rep. It's not a bad one, is it?"

I shrug my shoulders. "How should I know? This is the first time I've met you. I hope you liked my little joke." "Oh, so today I meet another pun teller. Could my day get any better Kaylee, is it?"

I smile. "That's my name. Don't wear it out." "Now, why would I do that? What do you take me for?" "A pun teller like my Mom. You have her eyes too." "Really? Should I take those as compliments?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's the little things that mean a lot."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Enough puns from you two." "I'm not exactly getting a short temper."

Tim sighs. "What have I done? Created a little problem?"

Dick grins. "That was a little punny Tim."

Bruce glares at Dick. He just continues to grin. "You can't scare me in the smallest way with that glare Bruce."

I laugh a little.

Bruce rolls his eyes again. "One more pun from either of you..."

I smile. "And we'll be in a little bit of trouble?" "I will get a little angry."

Dick's grin widens. "I guess you have a little sense of humor."

Tim grins. "You do know him a little better than I do."

I laugh again. Dick's still grinning. "I think your laugh is on the small side."

Bruce glares at all of us. "Enough puns."

I grin. "That seems a little hypocritical to me. But I guess we should stop the puns shortly."

I feel almost reluctant when I do stop telling the puns. Dick reminds me of my Mom. I feel my wings droop thinking about her. I try not to think of her now that she's...Don't go there. I can tell my eyes are welling up with tears anyway.

Dick looks at me. "Hey...you O.K?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. I feel like Dick knows what I'm going through too. After wiping my tears away, I look up at Dick.

"I-I miss my parents." "Yeah...I can tell you the pain never really goes away. But there are ways to ease it. The one I've found helps the most is being with friends. People you're close to." I see a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Which makes it a shame that Bruce isn't really a people person."

Bruce glares at him. Dick's grin widens. "Don't try to deny it. I've known you for a looong time."

Tim snickers. "Just start with your name." "You know my name."

I shrug my shoulders. "Your first one, yes. But not all of it."

He sighs. "Demanding, aren't we? It's Bruce Thomas Wayne."

My eyes widen. "Thomas?" "Not what you were expecting? That's what my Dad's name was." "Well, I have my Dad's name is my middle name too. It's John." "I am Kaylee Aprilynne Pike.*"

Three pairs of eyes widen.

I smile. "Not what you were expecting? Why do you think I prefer Kaylee?" "From the sound of it, the same reason I prefer Tim instead of Timothy. No offense, but that's a mouthful." "None taken. I like my name. I just...I don't know. I rarely mention my full name." "Join the club. I can't remember the last time I called myself Richard. I'm not even sure I feel like a Richard. I feel more like a...Never mind."

Tim grins. "You were going to say Dick, weren't you?" "Hey. Little pitchers have big ears."

I frown. "That sounds almost condescending." "Well, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I swear."

I nod. "I'm sure you didn't."

Later, as the visit winds down, I hear a small, awed gasp. I think Dick noticed my wings. I hear him mutter something under his breath.

"Oh H.**You have to see this."

* * *

*for the author of the Wings books (the last two names, that is)  
**see Emergence of the Wings for who this is


	15. Chapter 15 and Epilogue

I look at Dick, feeling somewhat quizzical.

"Who's H?" "She's a friend of mine. Closest thing I have to a sister. Her full name is Hannah Andersen. When it comes to wings...Well, let's just say you've got a few things in common." "Cool."

Tim looks at Dick. "And you didn't tell me about her because..." "I was meaning to, I swear. She's a little withdrawn and...She had a non-physical wound a little more than 5 months ago. I was told that the pain from it will be raw all her life."

Tim's eyes widen. "What happened to her?" "She saw her Dad, her only blood family, die right before her eyes. It happened when she was 16 and she's 17 now. I'm still not sure if the healing process has started. It took some time for her to bring herself to laugh. She tries so hard but I can tell...She just doesn't want to accept the fact that he's gone. Well, I've told her that he's in her heart but...It's just really hard for her. Day after she came to me...She had a nightmare of his death. Woke up screaming "No!" with tears flowing down her face."

I look up at Dick. "Just out of curiosity, will I get to see her?" "Maybe I should call her. You two will definitely bond."

Before I know it, I'm meeting H. "Alright Dick. You better...Dick?"

He smiles. "Yeah, H. I know."

Her hazel eyes light up. "Can I talk to you in private..." "Kaylee. Yeah, sure. If you want to, I mean."

A smile appears on H's face. "I don't want you guys listening in if that's O.K. This...This is personal."

Bruce, Tim and Dick give their consent for that then leave the room.

H looks at me and reveals a pair of wings. I can see all the colors of the rainbow on them. "I think we might be related, Kaylee. I'm half Fey." "Fey?" "That's the preferred term for fairy. I think I might have family in you. Blood family. I didn't think I had any. [Hello.]"

I somehow understand what H is saying and am able to speak in the same language. "[Hello.]"

She smiles. "You speak Ancient Fey. I'm certain I have blood family in you. I'm an only child but I feel like I found my sister. I..." She rubs a silver heart-shaped locket. I hear her mutter something. "[Dad, I feel like I found family. I found family!]"

Grinning, she sits down next to me. "I have so many questions for you. But I don't know where to start. Well, actually, I think I do. Do you have to jump off a high object before you can fly?" "Yeah, I'm only 8 years old. Will I always have to jump off a high object before I can fly?" "I don't know. But...It's awesome to meet you. It really is. I just can't believe it! I...I really feel like I found family in you. I recently found out about the family on my Mom's side so..." "My full name is Kaylee Aprilynne Pike."

She grins. "Then we are related. You...You're my cousin. I really have found family. I have found family!" "Can we fly together?" "When?" "Is right now good?" "Well, I've never said No to a fly offer."

About 15 minutes later, we land.

"I have to tell Dick about this...That I found family."

She hides her wings and, smiling, calls him in.

"Well, H, is she..." "She's my cousin!" "H, that's great."

She grins. "Yeah, it is. I thought I didn't have any blood family but I do. I do! She even speaks Ancient Fey. I...I'm just so happy. I'm sure my Dad would be too." "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'd be happy for you. I know I am." "You do realize this doesn't change anything. You're still a brother to me." "I knew that." "Good. Because that's always going to be true."

Her smile widens. "I really have found family. I'm so happy I could cry." "Aww. You don't have to cry."

She grins. "Yeah, it's just...Granted, she's smaller than I was at her age but still. I have family!"

I smile. "Well, so do I." "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, Kaylee. It's just...I wanted Dick to know, that's all." "Yeah, I've only known you for 12 years so it's not like I'd get the news first." "Uh huh. I've just got a good deal of catching up to do." "Shouldn't you get started then?"

Her grin widens. "Yes, but not in her. I feel like she should meet my Father." "Understandable. You two go ahead."

She nods and, shortly, we arrive in Metropolis not too far from the cemetery. She leads me to a tombstone reading

Lionel Andersen  
Beloved Father of Hannah  
Gone But Not Forgotten

"Dad, it's me, your flower. Today I found my cousin and she's right here with me." "Hi. I'm Kaylee. Your daughter's cousin..."

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

It's a new day and I'm with my cousin, H.

She smiles.

"Today would probably be a good day to start teaching you about our heritage. This will probably make sense, actually, it's definitely going to makes sense. Anyway, the first thing you need to know is that our wings essentially make us who we are..."


End file.
